Life In The Forest
by Leah7Writes
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Sam and Bella were together? If Bella was the trouble maker of La Push could she break Sam's hard shell? Bella phases and Sam helps her through leaving Jake for a while. But Bella can't really fall in love after what happened, can she?


After last night at the restaurant my whole body has been in pain and since I didn't get any sleep I was up all night thinking, EDWARD CAN READ MINDS! The weird thing is, that didn't scare me, the thing that scared me most is that I think I already knew that and I also think I know what he is. And I don't like it.

I think back to all the legends my father-Billy Black- used to read to us at all the bonfires on the rez, we would have one every weekend… that was until I got suspended from the rez school and had to go stay with my godfather-Charlie Swan- in forks.

The story is that our tribe are descendant from wolves… creepy right? Yeah so it's believed that the protectors of our tribe will phase into huge wolves to protect us from 'The Cold Ones' so vampires. The vampires have inhuman strength, speed and looks; some even have special powers, like Gravitakinesis, Telepathy and Telekinesis. The shifters are born to kill the Cold Ones and are built to withstand the pain they can inflict.

If Edward and his family are vampires then he can kiss my ass goodbye because that means the wolves are real and then by the Cullen's being here is making boys turn into giant furballs.

I see Edward waiting by my truck and nod my head in the direction of the woods and head into it. He of course follows.

Me, being me, gets right to the point "Are you a vampire?" I ask confidently.

He looks at me with a smug look, "Your scared aren't you?" I shake my head no I response, "Well you should be, you are just a defenceless little human. Or are you going to be brave and say that this doesn't matter, that I am good for you?"

"Listen hear leach! I ain't scare of you or anybody, but that doesn't mean I like you and want to spend time with you and your blood sucking family! And no, I'm not going to be brave and say we can work this out, because we can't! Not now, not ever. I only asked you to come out here so nobody would over hear. Don't come near me again please." Huh look at me being reasonable to a leach. With that thought a pain sprung up my spine. Weird.

I walked off back to the car park. But he grabbed my arm; on reflex I jerked it back. But I got so pissed at the touch I was literally vibrating I was shaking so hard. "Don't fucking touch me." I growled out in a low calm tone.

"Bell-" and then I was on top of him with my paws on either side of his head.

 _Disrespectful little git_ I tried to say but it came out as a weird little bark, but the odd thing was that it was perfectly clear in my head.

 _Who are you?_ A little voice in my head asked.

Oh shite! Now I'm hearing things! Oh well may as well talk back. _Bella Black and you?_

 _Sam Uley. Shit you're a girl?_ I've heard about Sam from my twin brother Jacob, apparently he follows the boys on the rez around all the time.

 _Hey hold up! Sexist much! The world has developed since your day's old man!_ Who did he think he was?

 _I'm sorry Bella I did not mean to be rude, just nobody said anything about female shifters, you child, are the first!_

 _Did you just call me child? I'm like what two years younger than you!_ I growled out and hopped of Edward and followed my nose automatically to try and find Sam.

While he was laughing, I found him and we locked eyes, and everything just moved to second place-Jake, daddy, Charlie- everything. All that mattered was Sam.

 _Oh shit, is this that imprinting shit? Please say this ain't imprinting! I can't imprint!_

 _WHY?! What's so bad 'bout me?_ He's pissed, but I'm not backing down!

 _Why would I want to imprint? I have a reputation around here! I can't just go against that and commit to something! I don't want to commit! I don't want to be pushed into a relationship with a total stranger!_

 _Your gamophobic._ He dead panned.

 _The hells that?_

 _Fear of commitment, or marriage._

 _MARRIGE! Who said anything 'bout marriage? I'm 16! Wait- shit I'm a fucking werewolf!_

 _No shit!_

 _Who else…?_

 _Just me, Jared and Paul are close to phasing, Jacob ain't as close but he's heading there._ SHIT! No! Jake can't! He is still my baby brother- well he's like 2 minutes older- but he's still my brother!

 _Since your already in a bad mood, I think now would be a good time to tell you that you can't live with Charlie anymore and need to go to the rez school…_

 _I can't. Go to the rez school I mean. I got expelled last semester. Remember? I threw a paint brush at you in the hall?_

 _THAT WAS YOU?_ Shit. Run.


End file.
